These Rough Currents
by J. Maria
Summary: The Rogue Slayer and College Boy have more in common than meets the eye. Crossover with Supernatural.
1. Girl Walks Into a Bar

**Title:** Girl Walks Into a Bar  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Attraction  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Faith Lehane and Sam Winchester  
**Pairing:** Faith Lehane/Sam Winchester  
**Words:** 297  
**Summary:** She wasn't his type at all  
**Author's Notes:**

_**Girl Walks Into a Bar**_

Sam couldn't help noticing the girl as she stalked her way through the crowded bar. He was surprised that his brother hadn't noticed her first. She was his type, through and through. She was all dark hair, form-fitting leather clothes, and hooded eyes. Her hips swayed to music he couldn't hear much less dance to.

She grinned over at him then, taking him in. Sam felt himself blush a little at the attention as he turned away from the dance floor. Dean was chatting up a blonde girl beside him, who was actually more Sam's type than Dean's. Before Sam could catch his brother's attention, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey cutie, can I get through?" The woman in leather asked, smiling up at him.

"What? Uh, yeah," Sam muttered, taking a step back.

She patted his shoulder as she stepped right up to the blonde Dean had been flirting with. Sam noticed the brunette slipping something from her pocket.

"Hey, _Harm_, funny seeing you here," the woman said to the blonde's back.

"Faith!" the blonde squeaked, spinning around. The brunette's hand flashed up quickly, jamming something into the blonde's chest.

"Angel sends his love," Faith smirked as the blonde burst into a violent cloud of dust.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Dean snapped, glaring at Faith.

"That was a vamp getting what she deserved," Faith snapped back, turning back to Sam. "Buy me a drink, stud."

"A vamp?" Sam asked.

"Damn, who brought the normals to the demon bar?" Faith groaned.

"That'd be the chick you just - slew." Dean snapped.

"Figures. So are you gonna buy me that drink for savin' your pal's life or what?" She grinned at him, ignoring Dean completely.

Yep, Faith was definitely not his normal type of girl.


	2. That's Not a Knife

**Title:** That's Not a Knife  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Faith Lehane and Sam Winchester  
**Pairing:** Faith Lehane/Sam Winchester  
**Words:** 212  
**Summary:** Not sure what kind of gift to give a girl like her.  
**Author's Notes:** Cameos by Dawn and Dean.

_**That's Not a Knife**_

There were times he was convinced she'd open her eyes and realize she should be with Dean instead, moments he'd even wished it. She thought about it too, especially when he tried to give her a gift.

"It's a gun," Faith said slowly.

"He's giving you a _gun_?" Dawn cried, poking her head over his shoulder.

"Yo, stud, I don't play with guns, little D's right."

"It's a weapon - I thought it might come in handy with the slaying," Sam blushed. "It's um, got rock salt and holy water."

"It's a fricken' gun, Sam," Faith sighed. "Look, it's not like I don't appreciate a gift, but guns never do any good."

"And vamps need a good staking, not rock salt. Let me guess, the brain trust told you to go the gun route?" Dawn smirked over at Dean.

"He did," Sam frowned over at where his brother was smirking at them.

"Go get him, D," Faith grinned at the devilishly happy smirk on her face. "You made an effort, Sam. Let me do you a favor."

"A favor, hmm?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I'll show you my weapons," Faith said, yanking his face down for a kiss.

"Is that what the kids are calling it now?"

"You're so gonna get some."

"Promise?"


	3. Delicate

**Title:** Delicate  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Passion  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Faith Lehane and Sam Winchester  
**Pairing:** Faith Lehane/Sam Winchester  
**Words:** 307  
**Summary:** What she's not.  
**Author's Notes:** o.O it went a little arts-y on me at the end.

_**Delicate**_

She wasn't Jess. She didn't like things to go slow and gentle, she wasn't into cuddling or snuggling unless she thought he was asleep. With Jess, it'd been a slow burn never really gone and always there. With Faith, it ran hot and cold. Sometimes she would shut down on him, push him away.

He found her that night, staring at his laptop with her fingers on a dying cigarette. She looked pale in the computer's light.

"Faith? What's wrong?"

"I ain't her, Sammy," Faith laughed, a pale version of her normal robust laugh.

"Aren't who, Faith?"

"Her," she spun the laptop around to face him. She'd opened one of his picture files, and the sight of Jess in his arms hit hard. "I step outta one blonde's shadow and fall into another one's."

"Faith, I know you're not Jess. I'm not trying to make you into her."

She crushed the cigarette on the table, her head kept low. She looked up at him, her face hid in the darkness.

"I ruin the good things. Xander, Wes, Robin, they were the good guys I wrecked in my life. I'm not a good girl, Sammy."

"I didn't ask for you to be a good girl, Faith," Sam closed the computer as he made his way over to her. "I'm with you because you're you. A funny, kick-ass woman who knows all my secrets. And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

He pulled her up, taking her face in his hands. She let him set the pace, and he urged her faster. She burned hotter, faster than ever before. When it was through, she laid her head on the slick skin of his chest. Before him, it had always been a low urging, but with him, everything burned and she found she was delicate in his arms.


	4. Things I'll Never Say

**Title:** Things I'll Never Say  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Intimacy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Faith Lehane and Sam Winchester  
**Pairing:** Faith Lehane/Sam Winchester  
**Words:** 343  
**Summary:** There's a lot left unsaid.  
**Author's Notes:** Cameo of Dawn and Dean. Do not ask me what they're doing in the background - they have minds of their own.

_**Thing's I'll Never Say**_

"You guys have serious gun complexes, you do realize that?" Dawn snapped, shoving the gun off of her text.

"Guns work on most demons, Jolly," Dean snapped right back. Dawn's eyes narrowed as she turned to face Faith.

"I know some decent spells, Faith. Can I please use them?"

"Hey, you're the watcher, yo," Faith grinned up at Sam who was just frowning. "Do whatcha gotta."

"Yay!" Dawn grinned mischievously at Dean, who just scowled at Faith.

Faith waited about five seconds after Dawn preceded to hit Dean before she laughed. Sam was fighting hard not to laugh.

"Girl's got it bad," she sighed, catching her breath. "Why do you Winchester boys got such a hard-on for the guns?"

"Our dad, he trained us on 'em. Gave them to us for protection," Sam replied.

"Damn, all my 'stepdad' gave me was a condom," Faith laughed.

"What was the first weapon you handled?" Sam asked.

"Aw, I don't kiss and tell, Sammy."

"I told you what mine was."

"A gun, a given. Didn't have to dig for it, Sammy," she smirked as his eye twitched.

"She has a thing for daggers! Oof!" Dawn yelled as Dean yanked her back.

"Daggers, hm?" Sam grinned.

"That wasn't my first weapon."

"It's not like it's a state secret. Not like your last name."

"It was a chair leg! Ow!" Dawn shrieked as Dean pinched her. Faith gaped at her. "I read it in the journals! A little help here?"

"Go for the knees," Sam called, smirking as his

"Dude, I'm your brother!"

"Sorry."

Faith shook her head. Sam smiled back at her, and it reached his eyes. Oh, boy.

"A girl can't have any feminine mystique round you Winchester boys, can she?" Faith smiled.

"Not a whole lot," Sam answered, linking his fingers with hers. He glanced over at Dawn and Dean, frowning. "Of course, I'm the smarter one."

"Just makes me the pretty one, Sammy!" Dean yelled, pinching Dawn again. He frowned at Faith. "A little help?"

"Dude, I don't know her weaknesses," Faith smiled sweetly.


	5. Just Words

**Title:** Just Words  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Commitment  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Faith Lehane and Sam Winchester  
**Pairing:** Faith Lehane/Sam Winchester  
**Words:** 152  
**Summary:** Words don't mean everything.  
**Author's Notes:** Dawn and Dean keep sneaking in. Also a bit darker then the last one.

_**Just Words**_

"They're just words, they don't mean a thing," Faith said thickly, her hand clamped tightly around his.

Dawn was quiet over in her corner, curled up, her eyes threatening tears as she watched the steady fall and rise of Dean's chest on the hospital bed. It was bad, and Faith expected her watcher-in-training was feeling it.

"I can't lose him. He's all the family I have left," Sam replied, watching his brother carefully for signs of danger.

"You won't. We'll find a way," Faith squeezed his hand, glancing over at Dawn who's eyes were lighting up with ideas. "He's not all you've got, Sam. You've got us. We're the kind who don't go away."

"Don't I know," Dean said weakly from the hospital bed.

"And you're lucky we aren't," Dawn said quietly.

"We really are," Sam smiled for the first time in days, as he looked up at Faith.

"Don't forget it."


End file.
